


Good times

by ChaRaken



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: ABO, Bullying, M/M, teenager sex预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaRaken/pseuds/ChaRaken
Summary: 费城的披风们是轮班夜巡的，这对比利意味着他可以和弗莱迪做坏事了。





	Good times

**Author's Note:**

> ABO；bullying；teenager sex暗示（没具体描写）

比利总是在没有夜巡的时候和弗莱迪做坏事。不是传统意义上的好事和坏事，是青少年不能做的事。但他们不在乎这个。在十六七岁的时候就互相探索过了，十七八岁的日子进行实践——尤其在比利的生日之后。

弗莱迪记得很清楚。那个白天，他去看比利的篮球区联赛，篮球队的那些人都称弗莱迪是比利的‘专属拉拉队’。这很奇怪，以迈克为首的那群人并没有在比利面前这样叫过他，甚至没有在弗莱迪面前这样说过。弗莱迪只是在某一次，端着餐盘撑着拐杖走向篮球场的时候，路过学校后门的矮墙附近，只是偶然听到他们这么说着。他有点生气，但是在成为沙赞之后，他收敛了一些，他不会给自己找麻烦。

于是他把比利盘子里的薯条全部吃完了，并且告诉比利，自己今天打饭比较晚了，他把自己的汉堡留给了篮球队队长。篮球队队长居然信了，弗莱迪只是眨眨眼，觉得手上的盘子有些沉重。但他什么都没说，只是催促比利去厕所洗个手。篮球队队长内疚地把晚餐里的培根偷偷喂给了小瘸子。

但弗莱迪还是心软了，专属拉拉队就专属拉拉队吧。他们在睡觉前交换了一个甜蜜的吻，就好像两个人偷吃了巧克力一样。

事情发生在比利的生日那天。其实弗莱迪不太想去看篮球赛的，他只是个挂名球队经理，全校都知道弗莱迪·弗里曼是在泡上了篮球队队长之后成为了校园名人（在沙赞带着超人去食堂和弗莱迪共进午餐之后，有一段时间都失控了）。球队经理需要根据球队的状况整修训练计划、在比赛时要照顾到每个队员的身心健康，但这些都是篮球队队长在做，包括抱着整箱水回到赛场的也是他。弗莱迪只是好好地坐在长凳上，有时会耳朵里塞着耳机，听着一些伤感的情歌。别怀疑什么，他只是觉得自己被这个篮球场困住了。

被比利·巴特森的爱困住了。

毫无疑问，那场比赛打得长久而困难，在中场休息的时候，弗莱迪偷偷摸摸给了比利几个吻，比利抓起弗莱迪白嫩而细长的手指亲了几下。上场的时候，篮球队的几个队员锤了比利几下，坏笑地打量着比利和弗莱迪。弗莱迪早就对他们的眼神见怪不怪了。

晚上的时候，篮球队一起出去庆祝，正好赶上比利十八岁的生日。但是弗莱迪没有出席，他至今也没有告诉过比利，自己真的不是很喜欢篮球队的那些人。他们会取笑队长和小瘸子，篮球队队长和小瘸子是养兄弟，还有着不正当的关系（即使他们没有血缘关系，但是收养关系摆在那里）。这件事篮球队的所有人都心知肚明。弗莱迪是泡上了队长才不会混在校园底层的。他们没有在意过初中的时候，沙赞因为弗莱迪的缘故的到来，因为沙赞是个超级英雄，是个好人，他会在意每一个被校园暴力的孩子。而他们只要在接下来的学校生涯中扮演好人就行了。

比利晃晃悠悠地打开了房间的门。

“他们灌你了？”弗莱迪皱着眉，本来就不大的小脸上的五官快要挤成一团。比利认为自己疯了，就算是这个模样的弗莱迪他也觉得很可爱。

喝了酒的男孩倒在床铺上，手臂揽着坐在旁边的弗莱迪的腰上，他把脸埋在被子和弗莱迪的腰部中间。

他什么都闻不到，除了衣服上的薰衣草洗衣液的香味。

“我今天不舒服。”弗莱迪摸摸比利的头发，他低头看着比利亮晶晶打量着自己的双眼，“不是要分化了——我还——还没什么感觉，”他吞吞吐吐地解释，“我是说，我不太喜欢和篮球队的混在一起玩。”

“我也是篮球队的。”比利闷闷地说，他的手向上提了提弗莱迪的T恤下摆，灵巧地钻了进去，温热的手掌抚摸着弗莱迪腰上的皮肤。

“可你是我最爱的人之一。”

比利没说话，向前凑上去隔着T恤在弗莱迪的腰上咬了一口。

他坐起来，从床底下抽出一个盒子。“这是给你的。”他看着弗莱迪开始傻笑。

哦，又是那个傻笑——弗莱迪已经摸透了，比利的傻笑从来就没有什么好事，“你过生日为什么送我礼物？”

比利牵着弗莱迪的两只手，手把手帮他打开了礼盒，“我偷偷去dirty store买的——”

弗莱迪看着盒子里那套红色的啦啦队队服，显然他的心思并没有在这上面，“你去dirty store不带我？”说真的，比利到底对红色有什么执念。就像他对超人和蝙蝠侠永恒不变的感情一样。

弗莱迪再一次心软了，谁都拒绝不了比利·巴特森的狗狗眼。

 

 

“那是什么？”弗莱迪还被比利压在身下，他浑身发热，嗓子早已喊哑，比利的阴茎逐渐胀大。他感觉到疼痛。不同于他们刚才滚上床时比利进去时的那种疼痛，还未成熟的生殖腔的穴口被撑开，他连动一下都觉得疼。

比利也难受得厉害，他被弗莱迪湿热的内壁裹得很紧，爽到他头皮发麻，原谅他这个没经历过什么的刚成年的男孩吧，他试着动了一下，身下的弗莱迪哽了一下，抽抽嗒嗒地说不出话：“你别——”

比利只好俯下身在他耳边说着情话安抚，亲亲被汗水浸湿的小卷毛。他又抽出垫在弗莱迪腰部的手，在他的大腿上揉了揉。比利猜到弗莱迪一定想把自己踢开，他只好反复摩挲大腿上那块被他反复亲吻过的软肉。

弗莱迪的腹部还在抽搐，他的手指快要掐进比利肩膀上的肌肉里了。“所以…你他妈是——成、成结了吗？”

比利没说话，老实说这是他和弗莱迪的第一次，弗莱迪还没有分化就已经被他吃掉了，他有些没控制住。他没怎么上过健康课，早在变成沙赞的第二天，健康课的课本就被他用手指里的火花给炸成粉末了，后来的健康课都是用来补觉的。

“你是有什么毛病吗？”弗莱迪已经有点缓过来了，他一边小心翼翼地调整自己的呼吸，他感觉自己的下面就跟捅进来一根棒球棍似的，他没控制住自己对比利的坏脾气，“第一次你亲完我就向我求了婚，我们第一次滚上了床然后你成了结。”生理性泪水已经顺着弗莱迪的脸颊流下来，“我要是分化成Omega，这次绝对他妈的中标了。”

 

 

他想打死自己这个乌鸦嘴。

这全怪比利。比利趁着他还没有分化的时候，和他滚上床的次数越来越多。他服用了越来越多的Omega避孕药，脸上也因此起了很多痘痘。篮球队们看他的眼神越发怪异，他只是告诉同班同学自己还没分化，迟到的荷尔蒙不受控制地作祟。可能是避孕药的缘故，他的Omega荷尔蒙过多，过于情绪化、和比利滚上床的时候像个Omega一样湿润，还有对比利·巴特森满满的爱。

最奇怪的一个变化，他的胸有点变大了。这也是比利的错——他总是爱吮吸他的乳头，就好像能从里面吸出奶一样，他从后面抱着他进来的时候，双手也很喜欢揉弄他的胸部。

哦，操，健康课上是不是有讲过Omega怀孕的时候会出奶？

当时他还特别害怕自己会分化成Omega，但是他迟迟没有分化，他已经不要求自己能够分化成Alpha了，Beta也是个可以接受的选择。弗莱迪还去过校医室咨询，检查结果是他的器官发育得比较缓慢。

弗莱迪看着校医室的全身镜，盯着里面的自己，他的肚子是不是有点大了？

 

 

弗莱迪想伸手帮比利把下巴合上，但是他自己也被吓到手抖。

“比利·巴特森，你以后都给我去戴套！要不等我二十二岁之前别碰我！顺便滚去结扎！”

“你真的确定吗？”比利问，“你有用什么测过吗？验孕棒或者医院什么的？”

“你看看我这个样子！”弗莱迪指了指自己的拐杖，“你想让我上费城的社会头条是不是，标题我都想好了《未成年残疾小孩的私生子：这个社会到底怎么了？》”他抓过比利的一只手，摸上自己的胸部，“你看，是不是软了许多，还大了点儿？”又把那只手按到自己的肚子上，“我觉得我的肚子越来越大——”

“你怎么能让我怀孕呢？”弗莱迪放开他，用手抓乱了自己的小卷毛，“我怎么能怀孕呢？我自己还是个孩子啊，我自己还偷吃你的薯条呢，我都不吃蔬菜的怎么能让我的孩子吃？”

比利突然跪在他面前。

“哦不是吧！”弗莱迪拽着男朋友的胳膊肘，“你给我起来！这可不是个好时候！”

“我不是…”比利说，“不是因为你怀了宝宝才想说的，你十六岁的时候我就准备好了。”他在兜里掏来掏去，终于掏出个戒指盒，“我妈妈——姓巴特森的那个——我告诉过她我们在交往，她给了我这枚戒指。”

“我百分之百确定自己以后会和你结婚，但是我没想过会这么快。”比利打开小盒子，“弗莱迪·弗里曼，你是我最好的朋友。你愿意——”

“是的，我愿意。”弗莱迪打断他的话。

“你就不能等我说完？”比利瞪着他。

弗莱迪眨眨眼，“你十七岁的时候就想着我的屁股，我以为你很急。”

“可是不管你问几次，我的答案都是‘我愿意’。”

“我可真他妈的爱你。”篮球队队长亲吻着小瘸子。

“我知道。”小瘸子笑着说。

 

FIN.

 

所以怀没怀？我也不知道


End file.
